dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gengar vs. Ash Williams
Gengar from Pokémon (ShadowKaras) takes on Ash Willaims from Evil Dead (Joshuakrasinski) in Round One of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight (Cue: Sounds of the Dismentled, 0:00-0:40) A rocky canyon is located just south of the abandoned city. Similar to Tucson, Arizona, it contains many steep cliffs and beautifully shaped stone structures. Gengar is walking along the bottom. Gengar: ... gen... With a slash, a boulder in front of him falls cut in half. Disappointed nobody is behind it, he continues to walk. Gengar: ...gar... Another rock falls, but there is again nothing to be found. Frustrated, he walks along. All he can think is his need to kill 31 others in this game, and that he hasn’t found a single opponent. (Silence) After a while, he stops and looks up. He heard something. But nothing is there. Turning to walk again, he hears the noise again, only louder. ???: Woo hoo!!! A tiny black speck flies across the sky in the distance. As Gengar stands, trying to get a better look, it flies again, this time right over his head. It’s Ash Williams and his rifle. Ash: Woo hoo!!! Gengar: ...gen... Ash lands on the cliff’s upper portion and runs to get another jump ready, but in the nick of time he anticipates movement behind him and rolls out of the way. Gengar launched himself up the cliff and barely missed the survivor with a jab from his attack. Ash: Aww, a ghost! Gengar: ...gar... He charges at Ash again, but the attack is blocked by Ash’s chainsaw. Ash: Oh, sure, I’ll play! No killing though! By the way, have you seen an evil duplicate of me? Gengar: GENGAR! Ash: Huh, guess not. HERE WE GO!!!! (Evil Ash Theme 0:25-1:16) The two run at each other and exchange a series of attacks. Ash’s chainsaw is strong, but Sucker-punch is stronger, and while Ash blocks the attacks, he is forced back. Waving his hands in the air, a series of slashes appear, above Gengar, crushing him. As he breaks out, Ash draws his shotgun and shoots several bullets at Gengar. They connect, and with an explosions, knock him back. Ash runs at Gengar, leaping through the air and shooting more bullets before drawing his chainsaw. Gengar is hit by the arrows, which form large snowflakes pattern in the air, and Ash rushes past her with a slash from his chainsaw. As he turns around to strike again, he is blocked when Gengar slashes him down. He fires a Shadow Ball, but Ash cuts it in half and flicks the launcher half of the ball of energy up into the air. The two duel, Ash Williams switching to a shotgun, and Gengar using the pole nearby, and Ash shoots a bullet at Gengar. Gengar catches it and channels ghost through it, shocking Ash and forcing him to step back. Gengar begins to twirl his Shadow Punch in front of him. Creating a massive spinning wheel, he uses his semblance to channel confuse ray into it, and throws it at Ash Williams. It hits him and bounces back into Gengar’s hands, as the ray stuns Ash, Gengar runs up and kicks him twice, bringing him to the ground, and smashing him with Shadow ball. With a blast, he hits Ash Williams once more and slides backwards in a retreat. Ash stands up, severely injured. Ash Williams tosses his chainsaw into the air, and it comes down slamming into his abdomen in a brilliant flash of light. However, rather than damaging himself, she grows a set of new abilities Ash: Say your prayers Shooting his guns, Gengar is forced to run to keep ahead of the bullets, but an explosive Ash Williams shoots makes him stumble. With a flash, Ash reappears in front of Gengar and repeatedly slashes him with his chainsaw before kicking him off the cliff. Gengar: Gengar….. Ash: I win! With one final shot, Ash Williams shots Gengar down onto the canyon floor, causing a massive explosion. He turns to leave. Gengar: Gen...Gar! Gengar: What? Gengar leaps up from the bottom of the canyon, flying, and lands back on the plateau with a massive strike downwards. Ash Williams backflips out of the way, and the attack cracks the ground. Gengar hoists his mega stone above h head and begins to swing it around, almost like a helicopter. As he advances forward, Ash is careful to dodge every strike, but only just barely, and the momentum of the Mega evolution carries easily into another swing from a different direction. (Death Follows, 0:00-1:10) Pushed to the edge of the cliff, Ash grips her Shotgun and covers it. With a lunge which cracks the sound barrier, she shoots it at Mega Gengar’s face. However, the attack misses; Gengar has cocked his head to the side and the chainsaw goes right by his face. He smirks, and Ash now sees his slash is down at his feet, angled up. With a blast from Gengar, Ash is shot up into the air, and Gengar hoists his attack in the air again. Gengar: GENGAR!!! As Ash descends, Gengar uses his strength combined with a shot from a shadow ball to swing hex with massive force. He connects with Ash Williams, and the survivor flies beyond the horizon, decapitated, leaving a twinkle in the sky. K.O!!! Gengar watches Ash’s corpse flies away with a look of delight on her face. Suddenly, the delight turns to shock. Gengar: Gen! Gar Gengar Gen! Gengar! He hops on and flies after Ash’s corpse. Results Winning Combatant: Gengar: 11 Ash Williams: 9 Winning Method: K.O.: 0 Death: 11 Details Follow Gengar's Path Here More information can be found here Category:What-If? DBXs Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament